Raising Tom
by 10snails
Summary: Everyone Harry cared for is now dead and he feels like there is nothing else in life for him, that is until Dumbledore sends him back in time to 1936. Now Harry must raise young Tom Riddle and makes sure the young wizard doesn't become Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters siriusly… I mean seriously.

A/N: So you know what. I really don't need to be writing another silly little Potter story but you know what? This little idea has been playing in my head for the longest time and it is about time I posted it. So this is going to be a bit different from my other stories I think. Well that's enough from me. Let's get this story rolling.

* * *

Raising Tom

"You know I didn't think it was going to end like this." The portrait of Albus Dumbledore said to an adult wizard. The wizard had messy hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in ages. He wore a dark, torn up cloak over his lanky body; dirty glasses covered his emerald eyes and on his fore head there was an unmistakable lightning shaped scar. The boy who lived was now an adult in his early 20s.

"Harry you need to eat something. It has been days since you last had a proper meal." The portrait of Dumbledore said worriedly. Harry was staring out of the window of the head master's office. He was staring at the old Hogwarts grounds. There was nothing left there now, just burnt, dead land.

"I'm not hungry Professor." Harry replied quietly. Battles between Voldemorts army and the Ministry took place at Hogwarts, causing most of the castle to be destroyed. Harry sat down in a chair, tired of seeing the damage. "There is no one left is there. No survivors, no one but me."

"I don't know Harry, there is nothing you can do but wait and find out."

"I'm tired of waiting! I've accepted the fact that there is no one else alive that can help me! NO ONE! There is no point in living anymore. I might have 'killed' Voldemort but it wasn't worth all my friends and allies dieing. Even worse is that I am stuck with that monster inside of me until I do die. I might as well just kill myself." Harry said angrily. He was about to leave when the sigh of his old head master caught his ear.

"What if I told you there was a way to save your love ones and make the world better?" Dumbledore asked. Harry stared at him.

"How?"

"If you go back in time and-"

"No, I can't do that. You know if I try and change the past the entire future will be messed up. Changing one thing, stepping on one butterfly-" Harry replied. "There is nothing else to do Dumbledore. Voldemort defeated me."

"I want you to go back in time and raise Tom, make him good." Dumbledore said, ignoring Harry's statement. "Sulking about life will not make things better Harry. This is your last chance at saving your love ones."

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't. There are no more time turners. They were all destroyed."

"All except for one. Behind my portrait is the last remaining time tuner. I've been saving it for an emergency." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Harry pushed the portrait; behind it was a little hole with a time turner. Harry grabbed it, and then put the portrait back. "Now this time turner is a little bit different then the one you and Hermione handled in your third year. You must think hard on the date that you wish to go to. I suggest meeting Tom on his 11th birthday, which is December 31, 1936 if I do remember correctly."

"Professor Dumbledore I don't think I can raise him though without hating him. He ruined my life and killed everyone I cared about." Harry said.

"That's why you need to stop him from becoming a murder. Please try Harry." Dumbledore requested. Harry nodded. He thought about Tom Riddle and his birthday as hard as he could. Quickly he felt himself being sucked back threw time. Suddenly he was outside the orphanage where Tom grew up.

'Such an odd device. It even took me to the spot I needed to go,' thought Harry. 'Now it's time to see if I can change the future.'

* * *

A/N: So that's the first chapter. As I write more I'll go into more detail about what happened to the wizarding world and Harry. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please feel free to write a review. I'll update well when ever I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Wow I guess this story is pretty popular. 18 alerts. Well thanks you for reviewing! It made me very happy when I saw that people actually reviewed for this story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Raising Tom

Chapter Two

Harry sat on a bench outside the orphanage. He had been sitting there for the last few hours, wondering what he should do. Raising Tom Riddle, the boy who would turn into a murderous monster. How could he do it? Could he really raise the boy to not become Voldemort.

'_There is no way to change my Harry. No matter what you do you will not be able to change my destiny. Nor will you be able to change yours.' _The voice of Voldemort echoed in his head.

'We'll see Voldemort.' Harry replied back. He got up and entered the orphanage. A young girl answered the door. She looked at Harry with awe for a moment, he was still wearing his torn up cloak.

"um. Hello can I help you with anything?" She asked.

"Could I speak to the matron please?" Harry requested.

"Ah yes follow me please." She said. She led Harry to a room, where a sharp-featured women sat at a desk, working on some paper work. She looked up when Harry entered the room.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm-" Harry stopped to think of a name. "I'm James H. Riddle. I believe that a boy named Tom Riddle is here. I am one of his distant cousins and I was hoping I could take custody over him."

"To you have any papers or anything to prove that you are related?" She questioned.

"I don't- I left them at home. I could maybe bring them to you tomorrow." Harry said.

"Fine then, bring them tomorrow. Would you like to meet Tom today though? To make sure you can handle him if you take him home," she asked. "He's different then the rest of the kids. There have been weird things happening around him."

"I understand. I would like to meet him none the less." Harry said. The lady sighed. She took him to Tom's room and knocked on the door.

"Tom you have a visitor." She said, opening the door. Harry walked inside. She shut the door behind Harry.

Harry saw the boy as he sat on his bed reading a book. He remembers him doing the same thing when Dumbledore showed him that memory. A sudden rage filled Harry. 'I could kill him right now and no one would know. I could solve all my problems with one curse.' Harry thought.

_'Then Harry you will be just as bad as me. A murder, a monster.'_ Voldemort said.

"Hello Tom." Harry said with a fake smile. "I'm James Riddle and I want to adopt you."

"You're not a very good liar." Tom pointed out. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you, get to know you a little bit." Harry said. "I'm like you in a lot of ways. We are both special."

"Does the old hag think you're crazy too? Or are you from the asylum. Cause if you are I'm not going with you," retorted Tom.

"No I'm not from the asylum." Harry whispered. "I'm a wizard and so are you."

"You can do magic and stuff. I want to see. Show me now." Tom ordered. Harry sighed.

"There are muggles around it would be a bad idea to do it around them." Harry replied. "Once we are away from here I will show you some magic alright?"

"Okay, but what is a muggle." Tom asked.

"A non-magic person." Harry explained.

"Can wizards speak to snakes?" Tom wondered.

"Some can. It's called Parseletongue. I can speak it too." Harry said. "I better get going. I'm going to come back tomorrow to get you."

"_Good bye"_ Tom said in Parseltogue. Harry looked at him.

"_I'll see you tomorrow Tom."_ Harry replied back in Parseltogue, and then he left. He Apparated to Diagon Ally and got a room at the Leaky Cauldron with the little money he had. He laid down on the bed trying to relax. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'm busy right now!" Harry yelled.

"It won't take that much of your time Mr. Riddle." The person replied. Harry knew that voice. He went to the door and opened. There stood a young Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N: Yep that's it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review it will make me happy! And I like to type when I'm happy (or sick) Again thanks for reading.


End file.
